


Garfield wants lasagna gone sexual

by the_p1ed_piper



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Absurd, Comedy, Hot Sex, M/M, Parody, Rule 34, Sexy, Smut, lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_p1ed_piper/pseuds/the_p1ed_piper
Summary: Jon just wants some peace and quiet, but Garfield wants his lasagna and won't take no for an answer.





	Garfield wants lasagna gone sexual

It was a Monday morning when Jon was enjoying a nice cup of tea and a re-read of his favourite book. "It's always a classic," Jon sighed to himself. Good ol' Mein Kampf. But Jon's peaceful Monday morning was not to last long - for Garfield aroused from his slumber. "Ugh, I hate Mondays," the Garfster groaned to himself. Suddenly Garfield was aware of a feeling deep inside him - a great craving, a primal lust - for something only Jon could provide him. He lusted for _lasagna..._

His tummy rumbled. "JON!" Garfield bellowed. "JON! WHERE IS MY LASAGNA! I WANT IT, JON!" "Coming right up, Garfield!" Jon replied. He was a slave to Garfield's whim - broken long before to serve Garfields every desire. “WHERE’S MY FUCKING LASAGNA?! I WANT IT NOW, JON!" "It's not ready yet, Garfield!" "I NEED A SNACK, JON! I HUNGER!" "There's no snacks in the house, Garfield!" Garfield pondered. "BUT JON, THERE IS ONE SNACK YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN!" "What is it, Garfield?" "IT'S _YOU_ , JON! COME HERE AND SPREAD YOUR CHEEKS FOR PAPA GARFIELD!"

Jon started to back away, but it was too late. Garfield had lept out and pinned him to the wall with one claw, tearing Jon's clothes off in a single motion with the other. "Please stop, Garfield..." Jon whimpered. Garfield smiled a cruel smile. "This would never have happened if you gave me my lasagna, Jon." Suddenly, Jon beheld a massive 16-foot dong unfold from between Garf's legs. Jon started to cry. "Please be gentle, Garfield. My holes are still sore from my session with Odie last night. "I'm sorry, Jon. But you will get no mercy from me." Garfield slammed his entire monster sausage into Jon's asshole, and with each consecutive thrust put it in Jon's dickhole, nipples, nostrils, eye sockets, ears and then finally the pores of his skin.

"For the love of God, Garfield, please stop!" Jon pleaded. Garfield's knowing smile grew wider. "God is dead, Jon. I killed him." With each pound of Garfield's shlong against Jon's flesh, his cries for help soon dissolved into moans of pleasure. "OOOOOH GARFIELD-CHAN!” Jon cried. “Fill me with your Lasagna sauce, Garfy-boy” He begged. Garfield winked - “I am a benevolent master, Jon - you may have your request.”

Garfield’s ginormous nutsack trembled in preparation for the monster load it was about to unleash. His sticky pasta sauce erupted out in a jet, smothering Jon and seeping into his skin. Jon lay there sprawled against the wall, Garfield’s slutty fucktoy-slave. Suddenly, Jon’s belly became massive and swollen with his child as he became super-pregnant. Out popped a piping-hot pan of lasagna, which Garfield promptly smeared across his face. Having completed his purpose in life, Garfield ascended to the heavens on a beam of light. Jon went to jail for bestiality, where he died.

THE END


End file.
